gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Luang Dallara
(หลวง ดาว เลิศหล้า) is a character from the Gundam Build Fighters television series. Personality Luang is a man of few words, but is amiable and welcoming when he chooses to express himself. He shows great passion and a fierce fighting spirit, and loves nothing more than a good fight against opponents giving their all. Abilities As representative Gunpla fighter for Thailand at the 7th World Gunpla Battle Championships, Luang has world-class control skills. Though adept at both melee and ranged combat, he seems to have especially adept close-combat skills, bringing his Abigorbine in close to punch holes through his opponents' torsos. Luang's passion for fighting is tempered by a strong tactical sense, and he knows when to show restraint and not pursue an opponent too far. He also shows adept perception, able to discern the properties and vulnerabilities of the GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam's "Absorb Shield" system from a single observation, as well as execute a counter-strategy. His skill as a builder is evident in the way he modifies the Abigor into the Abigorbine. As for his fighting skills, he is good enough to hold off both the Star Build Strike and Gundam X Maoh during the battle royal. Relationships History Luang was first seen winning the 7th World Gunpla Battle Championship qualifier tournament in Bangkok, entering the championship itself as Thailand's representative Gunpla Fighter. At the championship he won his first-round match-up, ending the fight by punching a hole through the torso of a AMS-119 Geara Doga. In the second round of the tournament, a 90-player battle royal, Luang encountered Star Build Strike and Gundam X Maoh (piloted by Sei Iori and Reiji and Mao Yasaka, respectively) in the space section of the massive arena, engaging them from long range with the Abigorbine's beam weapons. He quickly discerned the vulnerabilities of the Star Build Strike's Absorb Shield system, following up a beam attack with a physical missile barrage coming from a vulnerable area, damaging the shield and knocking the Star Build Strike onto a path towards the atmospheric areas. Mao disengaged soon after to follow Sei and Reiji, and Luang declined to pursue, believing it prudent to hold back. The third round of the tournament changed up the rules by assigning the competitor's random weapons to fight with. However, acting under orders from PPSE Chairman Mashita, Baker had tampered with the weapon lottery to set Luang against Sei and Reiji in an attempt to have Luang knock the pair out of the tournament. Further, Baker had also set up the weapon selection to favor Luang, assigning his Abigorbine a Gunpla-sized baseball bat, against Sei and Reiji's baseball and pitcher's glove. This was because Baker had known Luang was once a member of Thailand's national baseball team, and was once scouted to play in the Major Leagues. She anticipated his skill at baseball would allow him to swiftly defeat Sei and Reiji by strikeout. Baker's plan nearly worked, as Luang and the Abigorbine's power was enough to send the gunpla balls flying out of the play area with great force. Further, the Star Build Strike's pitching ability was impaired by a wrist injury Reiji suffered the previous night while defending Aila Jyrkiäinen from thugs, as well as Reiji's inexperience with baseball. Unaware of this, Luang was disappointed in the pair's performance, believing they were not giving their full effort to the contest. At the third and final pitch, Sei was able to turn the situation around by activating the Star Build Strike's "RG System" and coaching Reiji into proper pitching form, allowing the Star Build Strike to launch a much more powerful pitch, one so forceful that it knocked the Abigorbine into the wall of the stadium, incapacitating it and ending the match. Luang, however, was unfazed by the loss, congratulating the pair on a "fight" well-fought and shaking their hands. Having lost his spot in the Best 16, Luang was in contention for securing a spot for the final rounds. He managed to score enough points by winning a race in the following event, as well as swiftly defeating his opponent's GNMA-XCVII Alvatore, which granted him a ticket for the Best 16, much to the joy of Sei and Reiji. However, his victory meant little, since in his match against the Renato Brothers, his Abigorbine was torn to pieces, shocking Sei and Reiji and leaving Luang staring at his Gunpla's remains, much to the arrogant joy of the Argentine brothers. Nevertheless, Dallara did not seem deterred by his defeat and attended the Gunpla Festival held before the final of the tournament. He was present during Fellini's "match" against Kirara, watching in embarrassment alongside fellow champions Greco and Cziommer. Later on, he was seen greeting newer fans of Gunpla, and was met with an excited greeting from Monta and Sazaki. During the final round of the tournament, Dallara watched in shock as Meijin Kawaguchi sported a new, more menacing and sinister look, with a fitting, just as sinister and intimidating looking Gunpla. Luang was present during the fight and also as the Sei and Reiji team defeated their opponent after a much prolonged and adjusted fight, all in order to tip the tide towards Meijin's favor which ultimately failed. The celebration was cut short as the massive underground Plavsky Crystal resonated with Chairman Mashita's Arista and triggered a reaction that increased the particle output, causing various amounts of smaller crystals to form on the arena. Luang was incapable of participating in the final fight against the AI Gunplas, but he did assist Greco Logan and Rainer Cziommer in evacuating the civilians to safety. Gallery Luang Dallara.png References External links *Luang Dallara on Official Site